Just My Luck
by Kidd Icarus
Summary: Of course we couldn't just have a simple field trip, right? Rated T for language and innuendo. Pairings inside, but mostly MangaQuest and Frantic. Based on PokeSpe. Don't hate, it's my first fic ;   .
1. This is gonna be fun

**Rated T for language, innuendo and possible violence. ( I haven't decided yet.)**

**Pairings; Mostly MangaQuest & Frantic. Implied OldRival. Implied Special. Implied one-sided Chosen (poor Silver lol)**

**How is this story AU, you might ask? Well, first of all Gold, Crys, Sapph' and Ruby are all the same age. I had to do that so the story made sense. If it helps Gold and Crys are a little older than Ruby and Sapph. Gold recently turned 18, Crys is turning 18 and Sapph and Ruby are still 17.**

**A/N; Oh my gosh. This is my first ever fan fiction. Since I was like, ten DX. I just wrote this all in one sitting, so if it sucks be honest./REALLYEXCITED Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Honestly, I should have expected disaster from the beginning.<p>

Let me back up. I'm Gold. Yeah, that's right. Like, legendary 'Dex holder Gold. My school ('s High School) was planning a field trip. It was a serious waste of time in my opinon. Just a dumb gimmick to get us to behave well for the rest of our senior year.

If you get less than 20 conduct cuts for the year, you get to go. I have no idea how the school's bad-boy did it, but somehow someway I only got 19.

My problem began the moment I was put in my group. Ruby, Sapphire and Crystal.

A sissy, a tomboy and an uptight freak.

Our field trip was to some skiing lodge place, way out in the middle of nowhere. Usually, I love overnight field trips. Hell, give me free food and I'll gladly tag along to your retarded gimmick. But this time, we didn't get to stay in a nice little hotel.

Our headmaster decided whoever got 1-10 conduct cuts sleep in the lodge, and everybody else gets to snooze in their roach-infested cabins. So, just my luck everybody has more than 10, forcing us into the cabins. Our bunny slope crap was quite possibly the most boring twenty minutes I have spent in my whole life.

After our kiddy rides, we got to retire to our cabins, where the boys slept in one corner and the girls in the other. (No exceptions. The headmaster wasn't cool with the idea of unexpected teen pregnancy) We were planning to leave at nine o' clock in the morning, so we COULD NOT sleep in.

Obviously we slept in.

I swear to god, I asked Ruby at least a dozen times "Hey, bro. You set that alarm?"

He would look at me, almost offended and say indigantly "What in Arceus' name makes you think I would forget?"

I should of known not to trust him, because instead of waking up at 8 o' clock as planned, we rolled out of our beds at 8:40.

The day starts off bad enough with Sapphire cursing at Ruby like she's some drunken german sailor.

"I SWEAR TO ARCEUS RUBY, IF WE MISS THIS BUS I WILL PERSONALLY SLIT YOUR THROAT WITH MY FINGERNAILS." Ruby's crimson eyes were emotionlessly staring out ahead, but he clearly displayed fear as he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

To take his mind off the screaming, Ruby went "No time to take off my pajamas." irritatedly to himself.

Ruby was a good kid, I guess. He sort of became my best friend after Silver went all crazy in the head because Blue dumped him for Green. At first it was bad for my reputation, hanging out with the kid everybody thought was gay.

I knew he wasn't gay though. He had the hots for Sapphire, a mentally challenged blind old man could figure that out. I could see why he liked her. Sapph' was probably a perfect 9 on the hottness meter. Guys always tripped all over themselves to get a good look at her, but were kind of taken aback that such a huge personality hid in such a dainty girl. Not really dainty. Call her dainty and you will get a well aimed punch in the jaw.

Trust me.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. We scramble about, gathering our clothes and of course Crystal takes the longest. Even Ruby had the common sense to bring only three outfits, but Crystal had to be all girlish and bring like, twelve.

You can tell she's guilty that we're waiting on her. How do I know that? Well, for starters she was sobbing. Crystal could take pressure, sure, but I'm almost positive she's in the midst of her period. Almost positive. Crys is pretty sexy in my opinion. People call me a flirt, so whenever I hit on her for real, she acts like it's no big deal. I guess you can say I like her. I guess.

As I was saying, when she finally gets packed, she's just on time to stand with us as we watch the charter buses putter away. I'm pretty ticked off, so I chuck my suitcase at the cabin wall and groan

" Ruby, if I weren't so damn tired I would kill you right now."

The five foot nine inches teen (I know, short right?) slumped off into the corner of the cabin, his face buried in his palms.

At first, I think he's crying when his head peeks out from his hands and he squeaks in his sort of high pitched voice "Sorry, guys. I really fucked up."

Sapphire grunts, " I would say."

Crystal's brow is scrunched in concentration while we complain. "Guys," she began after a while, ",it's only 8:50."

We all turn towards Crys, who points at the alarm clock at Ruby's bedside. "See." she says, "They left early."

I hopelessly mutter "Must be off. The headmaster NEVER leaves early."

The crimson-eyed teen next to me sits up, his cockiness restored almost right away. "Erm, excuse me?" he begins, "I would never let my clock be ten minutes behind. I promise you that clock is callibrated perfectly."

I look at him doubtfully, but Sapphire sighs and grumbles, "It's true. He wouldn't let his clock be behind."

Crystal shakes her head. Her violet eyes (oh my god they're so hot) wander over to the frost-covered window. She says urgently, "Holy shit!"

Immediatley I look out the window. I have never heard Crys curse in my whole life, so obviously some crazy shit must be going down.

It's snowing like crazy. Snow is falling in flakes the size of gumballs as fast as Ninjask's wings move. The once-full parking lot is empty. That's when I notice how high the snow had gotten. Within a few moments, the window's lower half was slowly being covered up by great mounds of snow.

"They evacuated!" Sapphire cries suddenly.

Ruby drowsily mutters,

"I han't seen that much snow since.." he starts to nodd off, his eyelids drooping. "Since... I was snowed in that one time..." He then adds as he slips into the merciless jaws of the sand man, "God. I-I hated tha'..."

His mutterings cause us to jolt up. I get to the door first, since I'm closest. I lace my fingers around the door handle and give a great pull, rolling up onto my heels. The door swings open suddenly, bringing me to the ground in a split second.

First comes the cold.

The insane, biting cold that gnaws at my exposed skin, almost burning it.

As I give a great breath of terror, Sapphire and Crystal see what I see.

Not that fact that our breath hangs in the air in hot misty clouds. Not the fact that Ruby snaps awake, shivering like a scared pussy cat. Not the fact that Crystal turned pale white, nor the fact that Sapphire grumbled a curse word even I have never heard before.

But the fact that the doorway was packed full of frosty snow.

The fact that the packed in snow towered much higher than my head.

The fact that no matter hard I pushed the bitterly cold stuff, it wouldn't budge, like it had become a huge icy rock or something.

The fact we were snowed in.

The fact I was snowed in.

With a sissy, a tomboy and an uptight freak.

Just my luck, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Oh my god, that wasn't bad was it? I seriously feel like Crystal was kind of out of character, as was Ruby a little. **

**Main questions- **

**Was that cheesy? Is there potential? Is my spacing bad omfg i think it's horrible DX? Is this too long? Should I change the rating to M?**

**Oh, and vote on the poll on my profile. It's for my next fic. Doooo it. NAO.**


	2. For the LAST TIME, I'm not gay!

The cold wind felt like it sliced my skin in two.

I gasp in a a way later to be described as 'dramatic' and moan "Oh dear Mew, please SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!"

**A/N; OMFG YAY THREE REVIEWS! No, but in all seriousness you have no idea how happy I was when I saw I had three. Made me feel famous lolz. Anyway, this is written in Ruby's P.O.V. I decided instead of just sticking w/ Gold, I would mix it up and change the viewpoints every chappie.**

**Ruby and Crys' personalities are WAY different because I decided they were OOC last chapter. I hope I fixed that.**

**mochicocoa- Thanks for that. I tend to type how I speak, and 'Should've' ends up sounding like 'Should Of.' Edited and fixed.**

**G.F.T.W- Yeah. I don't really like Crys that much (*EATEN BY CRYS FANS*) so I wasn't as upset as her being OOC as Ruby was.**

**delightedslice- I tried to fix the spacing this chapter. Did it work? Also, I don't know if Ruby and Sapphire will ever creep into M rated interactions. Maybe if i'm feeling particularly perverted one night lawlz.**

**Anyway, enjoy my. fic.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or it's characters. If I did, I'd probably be getting payed for writing this.**

* * *

><p><strong>~RUBY'S P.O.V~<strong>

The cold wind felt like it sliced my skin in two.

I gasp in a a way later to be described as 'dramatic' and moan "Oh dear Mew, please SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!"

Upon my request, Crystal obediently shuts the wooden door although the air was still freezing. The whole room fell into a deafening quiet. So quiet, you need a machete to chop through the heavy tension that hangs in the air. I cast a stray glance in Sapphire's direction.

Her usually fierce and confident face was crestfallen. Although it pains me to admit it, I felt a sudden urge to go over to the wild child and throw my arms around her to comfort her.

_She would just shove you off_, a tiny voice in the back of my head reasons. _She probably thinks you're gay_.

_What else is new?_ I bite back. _Everybody thinks that._

The voice let out a laugh. _She probably wouldn't be very turned on if she learned you talk to your head-voices._

Ignoring my conscience, I decide to shatter the monotonous silence surounding me. Well, I don't really decide to. I just blurt the first thing that pops into my head.

"Oh no!" I cry in remorse. "I'm going to miss my mani pedi!"

Everybody turns to look at me, their faces so expressionless it was almost haunting.

"Really?" bitterly says Sapphire. "We could die of starvation in here, and all you care about is your stupid manicure?"

I narrow my eyes into a glare and say stiffly, "Not just a manicure. A manicure AND a pedicure, thank you very much."

Sapphire laughs, a harsh mocking laugh. "You're such a damn narcasist."

She jumps up from the ground to stand, to tower over my sitting form. To make things fair, I stand up, too. It's pretty embarassing to admit, but I'm only two inches taller than Sapph'. Only two inches! Most guys were almost SIX inches taller than her.

"At least I'm no Neanderthal." I retort.

"Homo."

"Cave-Girl"

"Sissy."

"Tomboy."

"OCD."

"Barbarian."

We continued firing one-lined insults at each other when Gold yelled "Hey!" Sapphire stops mid-insult.

"Can you guys stop your damn lovers quarrel already?" he asks seriously.

"W-WE AREN'T LOVERS!" we stutter in unison. Her face is a healthy crimson, and my face feels hot enough to be crimson.

"Mhmm, yeah okay." sarcastically says Gold. "Your blushes say otherwise."

He slips into his cocky little 'Gold' attitude and teases, "How long has the secret romance been going on?"

The back of my neck gets all hot when he whispers in my ear "_Have you had sex yet_?"

I yelp in horror, jumping forward. "Well, would you look at that? White boy can JUMP!" he proceeds to mock.

I try my hardest to regain my composure even though I know my face is the color of my dark red eyes.

"F-for your i-i-i-" I anxiously stutter.

"I-i-i-i-i-i" he teases again, his amber eyes full of the glee he gets only from torturing kids like me.

"For your information," I try to say with my most detatched, stiff tone. "I am only smitten for girls with class. As you can plainly see, Ms. Birch here does NOT suit that category."

"That's it!" Sapphire cries. "I'm going to kill 'im!" I panic when I feel her iron grip around my plain black shirt.

"Stop!" I cry. "YOU'RE STRETCHING THE MATERIALS!"

Sapphire snarls sarcastically, "Oh, what a nightmare!" I hear Gold's laughter in the background.

"Please, stop!" I yell, but to no avail. The girl proceeds to attempt to slam me into the wall.

Which she does.

Once I'm pressed against the wall by my own fear and common sense, my gut develops a creeping sense of foreboding as I hear her footsteps behind me and her fingers begin to lock around my neck. You would expect my kind-of-best-friend Gold to jump in and go "Don't hurt him. He's my friend!"

But really, this is Gold we're talking about.

He's rolling on the ground, laughing his ass off.

"ARCEUS, DON'T STRANGLE ME!" I shriek in a way later defined as 'girly'. "FINE, FINE FINE! I ADMIT IT, YOU'RE CLASSY, I GUESS."

I feel her grip loosen slightly. Gold's laughter has died out to an occasional giggle. Crystal is still deathly silent, glaring at all of us with a "Oh my god, they're so immature." kind of look she always has.

Sapphire's smirk makes me want to go back in time and just get choked out by a girl. "You mean it?" I swallow a lump in my throat. It might have been my pride, though.

"Yeah. Sure. Why not." I mumble, my face burning.

She smiles a genuine smile. The kind of smile that sends warm bubbles through my stomach and electrifyingly cold jolts down my spine. The smile that reminds me why I like her in the first place.

My inner pleasure was promptly destroyed when Gold cooed, "Aaaawwwww. They're so cute together, aren't they Crys?"

Thankfully, Crys shoots a death glare at Gold and says, "I'm not getting involved in your childish antics, Gold. We have more serious matters at hand." She then stands up purposefully, walks over to the door and opens it.

The cold overcomes me again.

I stagger backwards and give a shaky breath of shock. That breath becomes a cloud of white that fill the air in front of me.

"Shut the door, please." I beg. "It's too cold to try and get out now. Let's just wait it out. It's sure to melt eventually."

Sapphire laughs again. Not bitter this time. A weird sounding laugh. Almost...normal.

_ Oh dear Arceus, you're going to make me puke in my mouth,_ the tiny voice groans, _Just kiss the girl already._

Instead of satisfying my insanity, I patiently ignore said thought.

"You call ME stupid, Manwoman?" Sapphire says. "It takes at least three days for that much snow to melt."

My defensive mechanisms swing open. "Sorry if I don't know unimportant shit like that." I retort loudly.

"Unimportant?" Gold chuckles, " A fact like that could make or break our futures at this point, dear."

I don't know what hurt more. The fact Gold called me 'dear' or the fact that he was right. We only had so much food left. Knowing that it could take more than three days was pretty important to know.

Do I swallow my pride YET AGAIN just to not seem like a dickhead?

No.

I roll my eyes and grumble, "Whatever."

My words hang in the air like my breath does. Nobody says anything.

Everybody knows Gold is right.

Everybody knows we won't be getting out of that cabin for a while.

Everybody knows there is no hope.

Everybody.

Even me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; So, so so so did you like it? I worked pretty hard on this chapter (took me a whole hour I swear) so I hope you did. I think the spacing was a lot better. Crystal was sort of non-existent, I know. This was the big 'FranticShipping' chapter. Don't fret, MangaQuesters. Your chapter comes up next.**

**Please rate and review. Also, if you haven't already, vote on the poll that's on my profile. It decides what my next fic is to be. So far, it looks like I'm writing a straight up Pokespe Fic.**


	3. Shut up and LISTEN!

**A/N;Oh my gosh. I know, this chapter sucks. I really needed to get the point across that Crys was trying way to hard, Gold is being childish and Ruby and Sapphire are well... Ruby and Sapphire.**

**A little bit of angst MangaQuest. Lots of fluff next chappy. I promise.**

**This is more of a plot chapter. Not much for entertainment DX.**

* * *

><p>Time began to melt away, much like our confidence in escaping the wooden death-trap before the snow melted.<p>

Gold had gave a half-hearted effort to chip away at the snow with our forks. It didn't seem to work at all, resulting in three bent forks.

At first, it seemed that minutes took forever to pass by. However, after we gave up all hope, time ticked by seemingly quickly. Things were going smoothly.

Until Gold got hungry.

"Mew, I'm starving." he drawls out lazily.

He stands up and zips open his suitcase. It's only me and him conscious anymore. Ruby and Sapphire had drifted into slumber a good hour ago, so they quietly snore in their individual beds.

He pulls out a bag of potato chips and begins to open the loud, crinkly package.

"No!" I cry, realizing what was happening. I snatch the bag from his hold.

"Loosen up.." he grumbles.

He lays his hand on my shoulder to take the bag from me. Now, I know I'm not as strong as say Sapphire, but I usually wouldn't of just let him take the bag from me.

But he had to break the touch barrier.

The moment his warm hand touched my shoulder, my body became a board. Inresponsive and stiff.

I HATED when he did that.

I'm going to be honest when I say I like Gold. It's really hard to like a flirt, though. I hate how he makes me like him.

"No." I firmly say. "Nobody knows how long we can be in here. We need to ration our food."

His lips tug into a devilish grin as he lightly chuckles.

"You expect me to know what 'ration' means?"

I groan. "You're so hopeless. It's like Halloween candy."

His eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "We eat it all in one night? I was going to do that in the first place."

"No!" I yell. "We spread it out so we have enough to last!" Gold frowns.

The WORST part about him is that you can't understand him.

You can't tell if he is faking or being real.

"Geez, no need to yell." he says, rubbing his sore ear. "You're starting to sound like Sapph'."

I glance over at the brunette, who lets out a drowsy string of garble at the sound of her name. I look at Gold for a moment, contemplating.

"You're a real ass, you know." I say suddenly, finally decided what was on my mind.

He laughs out loud, so loud that Ruby gives a grunt and stirs.

"That was quite random, Super Serious Gal." he teases.

"No. I'm serious. You are one of the biggest asses I've met in my whole life."

He blinks, realizing I'm being truthful. "How am I an ass?" he says indigantly.

"You play with girls' feelings. Including mine!"

One thing leads to another, and I'm ranting and raving while Gold sits in the corner, confused by my array of vocabulary.

If he doesn't understand what 'ration' means, I'm guessing he didn't know what 'hapless' or 'conscientiousness' meant.

For a big finish, I cry out (without thinking about it.)

"I really like you, you know!"

He sighs.

At first, I don't know why. He's shaking his head, all dissapointed almost.

That's when I turn around.

Ruby and Sapphire are wide awake.

"How much did you hear?" I whimper, sounding much like my mother after her and my father have one of her 'fights'.

"All of it." they say in unison.

Gold blinks in disbelief. "What the fuck, you eavesdroppers!" he yells.

"Well, sorryy if I can't sleep with you two menustrating girls screaming at eachother all night!"

Gold's face becomes arrogant. "Excuse me, Miss Priss? You shouldn't be one to talk."

That's when it all fell apart.

Everybody was screaming at eachother.

Only when I stop fighting do I hear the foul words coming from Gold's mouth.

"Stop." I simply, firmly say. They shut up, looking at me expectantly. I can't think of what to say to straighten them out.

"If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." I lamely say.

You'd think they would stop.

You'd think they wouldn't laugh at you and promptly reboot their argument.

You'd think.

Their argument continues, much louder than ever before.

Ruby gradually slows to a steady stop, thank Arceus. He look at the bickering Gold and Sapphire. He frowns.

"She's right, you know." he says quietly. "We're not going to survive if we pick at eachother like this."

"Like Lord of the Flies!" I offer, and immediately regret it.

"Holy fuck, you're such a nerd." Gold says the moment the five words leave my mouth.

"Shut up, Gold." Sapphire mutters. "The Homo's right."

I hastily throw together a plan in my head.

"Let's make a deal!" I begin enthusiastically.

"Ugh, I hate that show." says Ruby, invoking a death stare from Sapphire that said _'Seriously Ruby, just shut the hell up._'

"Let's agree not to use any negative words around eachother!"

The three look at one another anxiously. Although for most people it wouldn't be a big deal, it was a serious challenge for them.

"Fine." Sapphire says. "We'll play nice as long as you get off our Arceus damn backs."

Sapphire realizes what she says. "Starting now."

Then the hope inches back.

Slowly, I let the thought creep in. '_We might manage!'_

I look at the silent young adults.

Maybe.

Probably not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; I know, I made Gold seem way ditzy for a while there lolz. Kind of cheesy. Yeah. I know. Next chapter will be epic bubbles. I promise. This chapter was solely for the sake of the plot.**

**Rate and Review plz kthxbai!**


	4. A mystery presents itself

**A/N; Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in forever but a deadly unicorn known as 'Writers Block' slit my Idea Vain resulting in a major creativity clot.. So, in my spare time I've been writing about other Pokespe stuff. I have this one christmas-themed (don't ask) about Ruby's pervert-ness as he passes puberty. That's gonna be posted soon. Then, there's this story about Diamond getting lessons from his seniors on how to go to a nightclub (little does he know they are inexperienced, lol.) **

**Well, anyway. This chapter might sort of suck. I've been taking all of your reviews into consideration. I reply to the quality ones...sometimes.**

**Disclaimer; If I owned Pokemon, I probably would've told you the last three chapters, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sapphire's P.O.V<strong>

I never understood what Crystal always talked about. Apparently, there are two kinds of silences.

Comfortable ones and Uncomfortable ones.

Now I know what she means.

Comfortable silences are like sitting in front of the fireplace, right? Reading a book (or so I've been told) or watching a movie.

Sure, comfortable silences make sense. But I don't think I had ever experienced an uncomfortable one.

Until today.

There was nothing to say. Well, at least nothing to say without being 'mean' or whatever.

Then Ruby, being his annoying Ruby-self pipes up with a voice so cheerful it hurts and says

"Hey! Let's play a game!"

Crystal makes a face like '_oh-my-dear-god-thank-you_'

"That's a great idea!"

I felt like I was trapped in a television show meant for five-year-olds.

"Fine. Whatever." A distracted Gold mutters. Probably distracted because, well, Crystal sort of just confessed her love for him or whatever.

If only Ruby did that..

Oh, wait. I'm getting off topic. Anyways, Ruby says, "How about I say a word and you say the first word that pops into your head?"

"Isn't that something therapists do to their patients?" I say quietly, evoking a rather unfriendly look from Crys.

"Okay..." says Crys thoughtfully. "Tomato."

"Food" responds oh-so-creative Ruby.

"Trapped." mumbles Gold.

"Snow." I offer.

"Trapped." says-you guessed it- Gold.

"This game is stu-" I begin, but I break off when I remember our little 'peace treaty' earlier.

"-pendous. This game is stupendous but I'm growing bored of it."

We slump back into our corners, and there resumes the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby's P.O.V<strong>

It's been awhile now. Honestly, I have NO idea whatsoever what time it is. The windows are still covered in ice, and there's no space to see the sun or the moon or anything.

It's just me and Gold. Crys and Sapph are off into one of the backrooms probably talking about girl stuff.

Like their periods or something.

Erm. Nevermind that thought. Off-topic.

I say to Gold, "You've been awfully depressed lately. What's wrong?"

He glances up at me from his upright fetal position and says, "What did you do when Sapphire confessed?"

I snap into 'Actor Mode' so fast my brain can barely register it. I answer with the same broken-record statement I've said all this time. The whole five years.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, right. We ALL know Sapph' is telling the truth. She not the kind to lie, if you know what I mean."

I shake my head and look at him, trying to look as concerned as possible. Obviously, my super-duper fabulous acting skills help.

_Wow. You wonder why people say you're gay. _

Oh great. I hope it's normal to have conversations with yourself like this, because if not, I have some sort of mental illness.

_Shut up._ I..er. mind retort?

_No, but really, bro. I've never heard of any self-respecting teenage boy who uses the word 'fabulous'_

I figure that my conscience must be like some sort of demonic Tinkerbell. Response only makes them louder.

"Hey! You all right?" Gold's voice pulls me back into reality.

"Yes. What did you think was wrong?" I say, worried about the fact that Gold has his head tilited and his mouth opened like some sort of confused Lillipup.

"Your were staring off into space." he responds.

Little did I realize at that moment that I had just saved myself from that Arceus-forsaken question that never seemed to escape me. I mean, Sapphire stopped asking by the time we were fourteen.

I didn't know if I should be happy with that or not. I'm very organized and planned out (if I do say so myself) but no graphic organizer or pros and cons list could help me with that one.

I huddle myself into my corner, and spot Gold wiggling over towards the hallway.

You see, the cabin is organized like the letter 'Y'. The main area is the bottom part of the Y, with a small kitchen and living room that we've been hanging out around in. Then, the hallway branches off into two individual rooms. The rooms have been deemed useless ever since we realized the snow busted the windows in there, so not only is it cold in there, but also insanely cramped.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

I see that oh-so-familiar gleeful look in his eyes and that crazy '_i'm-about-to-do-something-earning-me-a-kick-in-the-testicles'_ grin.

"Listening in on the girls. Duh."

* * *

><p><strong>Gold's P.O.V<strong>

I'm in a much better mood now. Eh, I'm just not the kind of person to get all in a huff about something and stay mad about it.

I don't know if I should be happy or not about Crys saying she likes me. I mean, she COULD just be saying it because she was really mad in the heat of the moment.

Plus, I might kinda like her too.

I mean, I would make out with ANY girl if I had the chance. It's just that Crystal seems to have the 'Preffered' box checked next to here name.

Not only that, but she's nice. Smart, I suppose.

Whatever. I'm just tired. I don't know what I'm saying. Well, I'm straining to hear the girls, but all I can hear is this annoying tap on the roof.

At first it's really light. Like a _tick..tick..tick.._

But within a few minutes, it becomes _Tap-tap..Tap-tap..Tap-tap.._

For some reason, I don't notice but somehow everybody like, materializes into the living room and is staring at the cealing like there is a dead body hanging by it's neck or something.

"B-but..." Crys mumbles. "That... Doesn't make any sense. There's snow on the roof. How can.. How can there be space for something to tap on?"

We all look at each other. Suddenly, I feel like we're trapped in some sort of demented slasher movie.

Oh, Mew no! The hunky guy ALWAYS is the first to die!

Unless the hunky guy is Ruby in this situation.

Which probably isn't the case.

Unless our murderer is gay.

Which I seriously hope right now.

* * *

><p><strong>?'s P.O.V<strong>

"Dammit, knock it off!" snaps the girl in front of me.

"Wow. Somebody's cranky~" sings the short boy next to me.

"Seriously, guys! They'll hear us!" orders the girl.

Why did I agree to do this stupid thing in the first place? Honestly, I don't care if Ruby and Sapphire are 'KAWAIII' or if Gold and Crystal are 'MEANT TO BEEEE'

I really just want to go home, make some hot chocolate and catch up on my research.

The brunette snaps her head around as the little green-eyed midget taps his foot on the roof again, in a little waltz-like tune.

"Listen, you little twerp." she growls.

"The fate of four star-crossed lovers are in the balance here!" she says, gesturing dramatically.

The green-eyed boy sends his hands up in the air, an obvious expression of forfeit. "Gosh. Fine, I'm done."

While she orders her Blastoise to chill down the ice some more (it's starting to get a little melted), I just can't help but murmur two words.

_Pesky girl..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN; BWAHAHAHA MASSIVE TWIST.**

**not really. i hope you liked it. kind of short but whatever, the next will be longer, i pinky promise. i estimate probably three or four more chapters for this. after that, i'll focus more on my upcoming fics.**

**R&R PLEASE.**

**I NEED ITTTTTT.**

**i live off of applause.**

**like tinkerbell**

**/glee reference (cookie if you get it)**


End file.
